


Stash All Junk

by LinnyBear



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, it's all a mystery oooooooooOOOOOooOOO, tags and rating subject to change, there's no point or theme to this really, unprompted drabbles, warmup drabbles, who knows what will happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnyBear/pseuds/LinnyBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of unprompted drabbles written as little warmups. Various characters, pairings, moods, and universes. Think of it like a sketch dump, but for writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hands - Cassarric

I. Hands

 

Her hands are different than he ever imagined them up close, and yet somehow, he isn’t surprised. They’re rough and calloused, certainly, with scars and a few healing cuts on her knuckles, the heels of her palm. But her fingernails are also so carefully manicured, and something about the image of Cassandra Pentaghast carefully filing and polishing each nail just makes him smile.

“Copper for your thoughts?” She murmurs beside him.

“I might hold you to that.” He chuckles as she groans. “I’m just… Admiring your hands.”

“My… hands.”

“You have great hands. Don’t give me that look, it’s true.” He spreads her hands out in his, as if trying to prove a point. “You can tell a lot about a person from their hands, Seeker. I like what yours have to say.”

She’s blushing, and that just makes him smile wider. “That was absolutely just… _corny.”_

“You enjoyed it though.”

She rolls her eyes, but leans down to kiss him, so Varric considers it a victory.


	2. Tea - Fenhawke

II. Tea

 

Fenris likes his tea incredibly sweet, nearly to the point of it being sugar water, and Hawke finds that hilarious and bewildering all at once.

Of course, she’s used to Fereldan teas, black and bold and sugared just enough to compliment the notes in the leaves themselves, cream only when it’s affordable. She isn’t even sure what Tevinter teas are like, but if they’re anything like how Fenris has described the food, maybe he had to drink it sugared to hide how awful it tasted.

“Would you like some tea with your sugar?” She teases him, once, as she watches him spoon it into his cup.

“Excuse me if I do not enjoy bitter leaf sludge alone,” but he’s smiling, even as he takes a sip.

“Have you ever tried Fereldan tea? Plain, I mean?” When he shakes his head, she holds out her cup. “Just try. Just once.”

To his credit, he does, even if he makes the most adorable disgusted face she’s ever seen. “How do you drink this?” He sputters, taking a sip of his own tea.

“Fereldan constitution.” She grins. “It’s just a step up from literally eating dirt, right?” She winks at him, and drains the rest of her glass. “We even let the dogs drink it, mixed with hard liquor of course.”

“I’ll stick to this, thank you. Keep your dirt water.”

She laughs, rich and warm, and his eyes soften to match. She leans over to kiss him, and can’t help but revel in the taste of sugar on his lips.


	3. Water - Cassarric

III. Water

 

Varric has honestly no idea why he needs to learn how to swim. He avoids the water, usually, and on the rare occasions he hasn’t been able to he stuck to the shore.

But Cassandra is insistent – he came too close to drowning the last time they trudged through a river in search of demons to shoot, and she had had to drag him bodily back to the bank.

He had been scared. He would never admit that, but he had. Water was shit and he hated it.

Which is why he didn’t understand why it was so important that he spend even _more_ time in the water.

Still, he strips to his smalls when Cassandra asks and while he pouts the whole time, he climbs into the water with her.

“Shit, it’s cold.”

“Nothing I can help,” she says dryly. She’s standing stark naked in the water, and shit if it isn’t intoxicating, even given the circumstances. She notices him staring of course, he’s not exactly being subtle, and the barest smirk touches her lips. “If I’m going to be a distraction, I can ask Dorian to help.”

“And who’s to say he won’t be a distraction, too?” She rolls her eyes, and reaches out for his arms. He takes that as his cue to finally wade all the way into the water with her.

He represses the panic as the water comes just up to his chest. “Relax,” she soothes. “We will go slow. And I am here.”

He nods, and takes her hands. “I trust you seeker. Even if I don’t trust the water.”

It’s true, of course – and fortunately for him, he puts his trust in exactly the right place.


	4. Book - Fenris and Beth Hawke (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written in the universe of Dammit_Hawke's fic [Fell Far From The Tree](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4905739/chapters/11252767)

IV - Book

 

He hears the book hit the couch cushion before he sees her.

“Daddy?” Beth asks, eyes wide and excited. “Will you read to me?”

He looks down at the book, and can’t help but smile a little. She’s selected a thick volume on Thedas history – of course she has. It’s large enough he actually wonders how she managed to carry it herself.

“Of course I will.” He picks the book up from beside him, and she happily scrambles up onto the couch to settle into his lap. “Where would you like me to start?”

She opens the book to a page on the Orlesian occupation of Fereldan and points to a paragraph, and he begins to read.

Five minutes in, she sighs. “This is boring,” She declares.

“It is,” He agrees, and she settles back against his chest.

“Sorry I picked a boring one.” She frowns, and he kisses the top of her head.

“Not all books are exciting. We can pick another.”

But she doesn’t get up to choose another book. Instead, she twists in his lap to look up at him. “Can you tell me a story instead?”

He smiles again. “Of course.”

She falls asleep in his arms, listening to the tale of a Fereldan dragon princess who saved an elf slave from an evil wizard.


	5. Vilify - Belahawke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gutter trash, Messere?” I shouldn’t speak, I shouldn’t. I’m going to anyway. “Or did I hear you incorrectly?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Dammit_Hawke

Hawke wants to set the whole lot of them on fire. No one would notice a few missing nobles, surely.

Alright, yes they would.

“Can you believe, the Champion running about with that _tramp_ of a pirate?” One of them is saying. Lady Breeland, perhaps? Hawke imagines her snorting it through a pig’s nose. “Of all the respectable suitors she’s been presented. She chooses that… Rivaini gutter trash.”

“Gutter trash, Messere?” _I shouldn’t speak, I shouldn’t. I’m going to anyway._ “Or did I hear you incorrectly?”

“Oh, Champion, I was just - “

“Vilifying the woman I love based on prejudice. Or antiquated morals. Or your own stupidity.” She’s giving the best ‘fake polite’ smile - ah, the nobility loved that one. “Or what - her nationality? Her proximity to elves, or pirates?”

“The fact that she’s a _whore._ Who is probably bent over a balcony with one of your servants right now.”

One of the ficus plants somehow catches fire. Hawke has no idea how.

“No, Messere, the woman your husband spends his evenings with is a whore - that’s right, I know about that.” She inclines her head towards where Isabela has her arm around Varric’s shoulders. “My lover, how ever, is right over there.”

In a few strides, Hawke crosses the room to plant a big, showy, sloppy kiss, full on Isabela’s mouth. (Varric makes gagging noises. They both ignore him.)

She makes sure to make eye contact with Lady Breeland as she leads a laughing Isabela off to the nearest closet.


	6. Stars - BelaHawke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke has honestly never seen so many stars in her whole life.

Hawke has honestly never seen so many stars in her whole life.

Sure, she’d seen plenty of starry skies while camping along the Wounded Coast near Kirkwall, and even more while on the run with her family across the plains of Ferelden. But here, out on the open ocean, under the cloudless night sky, this, _this…_  

She’s is so enamored that the arm snaking around her waist actually catches her off guard. “What did I tell you?” Isabela croons, low in her ear. “Nothing like this in all the world.”

“You know, the way you've always talked about the ocean, I wasn’t sure how I could ever compete.” Hawke jokes, fingers twining through her lovely Captain’s. “But seeing her up close? I actually kind of get it.”

Isabela gets that _look_ in her eye, and Hawke feels herself go just a bit weak in the knees. “Oh, don’t you worry, Sweet Thing.” Lips on Hawke’s neck, sending shivers down her spine, _shit_ woman… “I’ve figured out how to have you both.”

And there, under the stars, Isabela certainly had all of Hawke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically Hawke just found out she's actually part of a 3-way with Isabela and the ocean and she's more than ok with that


End file.
